Family Ties
by SoftestPuffss
Summary: Enter a series of one-shots consisting of families and their intimate encounters with one another from brothers and sisters to mothers and sons to those unique, intersex match ups of two sisters or even a father and his son! Explores incest, pregnancy risk, and impregnation fetishes. More details inside.
1. Braixen M & Delphox F

**So this is way longer than I meant it to be or anticipated. FffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffOOPSIE.**

 **Welcome to my delve into incest and pregnancy fetishes. All of these one shots will consist of incest with possible included pregnancy risk or impregnation. Pairings can range from mother/son, brother/sister, father/daughter, or some futa/intersex shenanigans if you _really_ wanna get freaky. Cuz dickgirls are hot... leave me alone. Can also mess around with cuntboys (is that what they're called?) and the Mpreg fetish if you'd like to see a boy get knocked up. Feel free to leave suggestions for pairings and what type of incest. Also feel free to add whether or not you'd like pregnancy to play a factor.**

 **Some examples of various ways to request pairs:**

 **Aipom M x Sneasel F, Brother/Sister  
Simisear H x Flareon M, Intersex Brother/Brother  
Raichu F x Emolga M, Mother/Son  
Audino H x Minun F, Intersex Mother/Daughter  
**

 **Important note: If you'd like to leave a suggestion: in this series of one-shots, the ssystem for determining what Pokemon hatches from an egg is a 50-50 chance of either being the mother's species or the father's unless a Ditto is involved in which case it's still 100 percent in the non-Ditto parent's favor. This is to ensure that pairings can be more than the same evolutionary line and the two Pokemon still be related. The only rule is that the two Pokemon still need to be compatible via egg groups.**

 **Second important note: These one-shots are all about vaginal insemination. Meaning whether two are two males, two females, or a male and female, there will always be vaginal sex. I will also try to resort to remaining as one-on-one sessions but may sometimes throw in threesomes or even gangbangs.**

 **Third important note: NO HUMANS. There's more then enough Pokephilia and human only shit out there. I'm sick of it and you probably are too. Stories defaulted to anthros because, while I prefer feral Pokemon more, I do admit that making them anthro or semi-anthro just makes a lot of things much easier to write out. If you have a suggestion and would prefer them to be written out as feral then do include that as well.**

 **ALSO IF YOU WANNA SEE SOME CONDOM PLAY AND RIPPED CONDOMS THEN LET ME KNOW CUZ THAT'S HOT TOO OOF**

 **Anyway, hope it's a good read. Most of this spent writing pulling all nighters because I legit forget to sleep till 7AM like an idiot.**  
 **It's not healthy.**

 **P.S. I will leave warning of the pairing, genders, and relations as well as if there are any extra fetishes included, especially if there are any unfavored fetishes. Speaking of:  
**

 **This chapter contains _Mother/Son + Minor Voyeurism + Impregnation_**

* * *

"Hey mom, I'm home! Brought a friend with me!" Looking up from my book, my eyes laid upon him. The male I've longed for, for awhile now. My own son, a young Braixen with a well-built figure. Strong muscles under his lush fur, smooth chest, firm waist and hips. A wonderful blend of masculine and feminine. He was perfect. But he was my son and I knew it was wrong to think of him in such a way. Very wrong.

Everyday, when he'd come home for the weekend, it felt as if he were teasing me, taunting me. My body was on fire—I was going through my cycle, it was that time of the year again. Living alone had its advantages, but the disadvantages became very clear when the season comes around; a lack of a man in my life to fill that empty void growing larger within me, it would become worse and worse to bare every year. Sure, I could go throw myself to any male out there and he'll surely take a dive between my legs the moment he catches wind of my aroma, but there is no true satisfaction in being a whore about it. It's the time where you need a true male to catch your eye, a guy you can put your trust into as he puts his dick into you. A male like my son…

Ever since his father—my mate, that is—passed away a few years ago, I'd been trying to find another to fill the space in both of our hearts, but when you have a child, the difficulty in finding someone to settle with suddenly skyrockets. It says a lot… Since my son had turned 18 two years ago, I couldn't stop eyeing him down every year I went into heat. He's not only well raised child in appearance but in smarts too. He's kept his grades high, though not to the level of straight A students, but he's done well enough that he's received a full scholarship for college and has since went to attend. While the school itself isn't far away from home, he'd decided it'd help him in the future if he stayed on campus as it would be "a stepping stone into independence". He is right about that, and I was so happy for him and yet at the same time, seeing him walk away, luggage in paws was almost painful… my baby boy is all grown up now and I couldn't be any hornier—H-HAPPIER!

I suppose this craving didn't come out of nowhere; I should have mentioned this earlier. It began months after his 18th birthday during one of his visits home for the weekend. It was a mid-July summer evening when I'd returned home earlier than I told him to expect and was rather tuckered and drenched down in sweat. The weather that summer season was rather high, hotter than normal for our part of the region. I wanted nothing more than to take a cold shower, throw myself in bed, and blast the A/C on me at full power. Fantasies of cleaning and cooling must had occupied my attention a little too much as I'd opened the bathroom door and stepped in without stopping to realize that it was already occupied—why the door wasn't locked is beyond me but I suppose if you expect to be home alone for four hours, there wouldn't be much reason to lock it anyway. My fault, I guess. Popping back into reality, the first things my eyes took notice of was my son having just stepped out of the shower, paw reaching to the towel rack, fur drenched down and presenting his toned figure to me. If that wasn't enough of a turn-on, a lower glance brought forth the fire in my loins that made me want him back to the wall and me at my knees. One look down and there it was, fully erect and all—perhaps the soap scrubbing or a little tension release is what did the trick. My eyes met with a well-endowed 8 inches stiff, standing straight, and throbbing at me as if saying hello. He stared at me and I at him...or his penis to be more exact. The two of us stood still as if frozen in time, his cheeks red but mine a deeper shade. Embarrassment washed over both of us, him that he was caught naked by his mother—so innocent and pure—and me, suddenly realizing that I wanted my son to throw me to the bed and blast my womb with his semen—so sinful and filthy… Neither of us spoke a word in that moment as I backed out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me. We never spoke of that moment after. Maybe he'd forgotten. I never forgot. Every time I find myself with a paw between my legs, the same scene runs through my mind over and over, most specifically the sight of his thick erection standing tall, feeling as if it were staring right back at me, anticipating me to reach out to grab and stroke it. Sometimes, the image would play out into a fantasy, a daydream of my lips sealed around that size, bobbing up and down, hearing my son's deep moans, his low growls, his paw on the back of my head forcing me down, demanding me to suck it all, to take it all, to _drink_ it all… f-fuck...

I've wondered if this is an issue that most single or widowed mothers deal with when they have sons, their grown boy in all his adult glory standing before them with a newfound confidence and maturity in themselves. Does that set a flame in any mother? Am I a special case? Either way, it won't change the fact that I want my son, no I **need** my son.

Before this weekend is over, he will return to college a true man.

I let off a quiet sigh and closed my book, setting it on the couch beside me. My boy had brought his friend here with him. I hope he doesn't plan on having him over all weekend. If I gotta kick that kid out or suck him dry just to get to my son then by Arceus I will fucking do it. The two of them are dorm mates, as my son told me. They've been that way since he first went to college two years ago and quickly kicked off into best friends. Before I forget again, my baby's bestie is a Flaaffy.

Getting up off the couch, I began to wonder how I'm going to address my problem with my son. I could go up there, kick the door open, and tell him I'm going to fuck his dick until he can't feel it anymore. Or I could sit him down and slowly talk my way into it. Maybe throw one of my dildos at him while he isn't looking and tell him it was ghosts. Nah, that's stupid. I should be mature about this and sit him down and half a talk. I'm sure by now he knows plenty about sex so I shouldn't have to explain much, but he will surely be perplexed, and maybe disgusted, that his own mother is attracted to him. Maybe his hormones will let him see passed that and be willing to fuck me into the ground. Whatever happens, overthinking the outcomes isn't going to bring forth any. Looking to the stairs up to the bedrooms, I stopped and hesitated again. Why am I so nervous? I doubt that my son would lose respect for me for wanting him this way.

...Right? I've been the best to him I could be, giving when he wants, helping when he needs. Why am I treating this like such a problem!? Just go up there, sit him down, and sit on his dick! It's not hard!...I'm making this hard on myself when I should be making _him_ hard.

Shaking my head, I threw all my worries aside and began up the stairs with newfound confidence. Reaching the top of the staircase, my eyes darted straight to my son's room, the door slightly ajar with the light on. I've always wondered what these two often do while here. Perhaps playing video games or browsing the internet, who knows? They're young, youthful college teens, if they aren't out on the prowl for girls and parties, they're probably gamers. Perhaps they didn't want to be disturbed with whatever they're doing, though the door isn't closed or locked so I could probably walk right in. Once again, I find myself overthinking this instead of just taking the plunge. Creeping up to the door, I was about to peek in when I heard something that caught my ear and my attention.

"A-Ahh, slower...it's been awhile, dude..." One of them spoke out, sounding a bit pained. That was the Flaaffy's voice.

"Shit, sorry dude, I'm tryin' but you're making it kinda hard bein' so tight." The other voice, my son, replied. His tone was rather mixed in feelings. He sounded a bit nervous but also pleasured? Now my curiosities were at maximum. What on earth were those two doing in there? Carefully opening the door just a tad more, I thanked Arceus I kept them well managed and thus weren't a creaky mess. One eye closed, I focused on my son's room, glancing around. Everything looked just fine until my eyes laid upon the bed. My eye widened with wonder, intrigue, and an immediate idea on how to claim what I've craved for so long.

Clothes strewn across the bed, a bottle, three-quarters empty laying off to the side, a sizable Zebstrika design dildo resting on one of his pillows. But what really had my attention was the sight of my boy and his friend, both naked with my son atop the Flaaffy whom was held face down, ass up. My view of them was from behind so they were blissfully unaware of my presence while I had a heated view of his impressive size half buried into that rather plump sheep ass. I bit my lip, the flame already coursing through my body just sky rocketed in potency and I immediately felt a heavy dampness in my panties.

To say I was horny would be an understatement. I was on my last stepping stone, wobbling unbalanced over a raging rapid ready to sweep me away down a one-way path to the waterfall that is my dripping, steaming vagina. Literally steamed. I found myself struggling to maintain my inner heat. Seeing my boy like this, the thoughts of him in the shower ran through my mind once again. As I couldn't get the _best_ view of his shaft burying in that backside, I had to play out the rest of the sight in my mind, and yet any time I tried, my thoughts would always return to that evening two years back. Why was this haunting me? Am I seriously that horny? Well...yeah, that's kinda been made obvious several times now. But holy fuck, the way my mind races of that same instant on a near daily basis, you'd think there were an actual medical condition that had me gawking over my son's cock! Even if this were a regular occurrence among mothers, I don't think it's natural for a mother to _obsess_ over her son like this.

Regaining my senses, I suddenly realized my right paw felt terribly hot. Not that it was bothersome—being a fire-type made us very resistant to high temperatures—but it was an acknowledgment worth addressing. Glancing down, I'd realized I've began subconsciously feeling upon myself, digits gliding between the quivering, swollen folds, drenched in a seemingly endless ooze of my nectar. I bit my lip, the realization that I'd began masturbating now catching up with my psyche and I became very aware of the pleasure rippling through my figure. I'd started to tremble, my breathing becoming irregular, chest raising and falling as I couldn't and wouldn't dare stop myself. I'd lost control of my body. I needed this beyond a point I could even comprehend. I needed to cum. And not just that. I needed a male to push me over. A man worthy of my lust. A man that can fuck me to orgasm after orgasm without any signs of stopping or caring that I would be a writhing mess screaming for mercy while knowing my body would not let him ease his thrusts.

I needed my son to own me.

My other paw had been fondling my chest for some time know. How long was beyond me, time stopped mattering a lot time ago. It only served to make me quake and tremble harder; my breasts were very sensitive due to this burning heat, my nipples especially tender. I wasn't the most endowed female out there, only having a C-cup size, but it was well made up for with wide baby baring hips, thick, toned thighs that could crush watermelons, and a fat, well-rounded ass that could suffocate a mon and end them in moments. Needless to say, I put a lot of love and attention into shaping my ass, hips, and thighs since I'd not been a strong bloomer in the upper department.

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of a rather audible moan sounding from in the room. Looking back into the room, I'd notice the two had changed positions, the Flaaffy now laid out on his back, legs raised and spread, hung over my boy's shoulders as he mounted in missionary position, now going freely at the male, hips pumping at a rapid pace, moans ringing out from the electric-type. "D-Dude, hush up..! Mom's gonna hear you then we're _really_ fucked!" He whispered sharply to his friend, albeit not letting up one bit on the poor boy. I could just barely see the Flaaffy clasp a paw over his muzzle, attempting to muffle his moans or anything. It didn't do much. His moans, so soft and feminine, were a big turn on—must be why my boy's going at him with such feral force. Those smacks of balls to ass, hips to hips, every hilt, I heard it all. His grunts and growls, the Flaaffy's whines and cries, they weren't doing a very good job of keeping this a secret from me. It's almost as if they wanted me to catch them.

Though, as badly as I wanted to storm in there and blackmail them into having my way with them—I wouldn't actually hold it against them, but the threat would help ensure my desires are appeased—I wanted to see this played out to the end. My baby has always been an energetic and enduring one, I know he'll still be raring to go after one load in that sheep ass.

"G-Goddamn, dude...you're reeeally gripping on it now..." My ears perked up.

"Sh-shut uuuUUP, man...mmMMHH...j-just do it alreadyyYYY before we get caught—hhhhffff!" The Flaaffy spoke up, his body trembling.

"Fffuuuuck, I can't hold it, man…!" Oh fuck… he's tensing up, his thrusts are losing rhythm, his panting is becoming irregular… he's going to cum!

"Do it...fucking seed my ass, dude!" The Flaaffy called out to him, back arching and his body tensing as well. A few more slams forward and both let off with a unison loud moan. Thick, slimy cum shot over the Flaaffy's body from his own erection while my Braixen hilted that lush sheep ass, watching his ass cheeks clench lightly and his balls tighten up against his body as he most certainly unloaded inside of that fat ass.

My body was on fire, I needed that inside me, spilling and filling my womb. I wanted nothing more than to step in there, split those two apart, and make that puzzle piece a three-way fit. I was all but ready to make my presence known and yet… my body refused to move. No matter what I did, I remained stationary, watching from the doorway. Why couldn't I move? What is wrong with me!? The opportunity is right there, balls deep inside of some fucking sheep and here I am letting this all play out without me!? Why? A two-for-one deal right there! And I can't even speak up! But… the longer I looked over the two of them, the more it became clear why I would not step forward.

My body hungered for one and one alone.

Two boys ripe for the breeding right there and yet my body truly knew what it was it desired. It did not lust for two males to spitroast or double team in any way. No. My body lusts only for the fire-type in my eyes, the male buried in another male. That bastard was milking every drop out of _my_ man's dick. **That semen belongs to me.**

I sighed and shook my head, tearing my eyes away from the sight of the two worn boys before me, shuddering a bit as I looked down to see my paw and inner thighs drenched with my essence. Without even realizing, I'd had an orgasm touching myself to the show before me. Without making a sound, I quickly scurried from the doorway, completely unaware that I'd left a small puddle of my nectar in front of my son's door. I closed the bathroom door behind me, my heart racing with nervousness and excitement. I now knew what I wanted to do. But first, I needed to clear my mind so I can act accordingly and with patience so I don't ruin what may be my only chance to claim what is rightfully mine.

Sorry, sweetie, but mommy can't allow you to have company this weekend.

A few hours passed and the sun had set fully over the horizon, bringing the beginning of night. I'd since taken a cold shower to cool myself and soothe the flames between my legs temporarily. I would allow him company for tonight, but that sheep will be out by noon tomorrow. This weekend will be mother-son bondag—err BONDING time. For his happiness, I can wait awhile longer. But momma has a bundle of happiness just waiting to wrap around him and embrace him in its warmth. In more ways than one~

I could hear the two of them chattering in my son's room with the sound of retro beeps and classic chimes mixing in. Must be playing video games in there, probably getting competitive again. Once again, capturing my son in… improper situations has tainted my imagination. Instead of the usual innocence of my child and his friend playing video games, my thoughts now run by the _reasons_ behind their gaming. Seeing my son reign victorious over the Flaaffy, clothes being ripped away, the poor sheep shoved over and ass raised, my boy dropping his pants, presenting his goods to the loser. Those moans ringing out once more as round two engaged…

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of these thoughts. I've really put myself in a bad way. I can't even look at my son now without lusting over him anymore. What have I done to myself? I looked down to see that I'd began leaking onto my bed sheets, my pussy swollen and burning up, yet again craving my son to put out the fire within my loins. Just a few hours… sleep it off, wake up, send that boy off, then fuck my son like an animal. I can endure this heat. I can. I can do it. I can. I can't. Nope. Fuck. YES. Dick. SUNFLOWERS… I need to get laid.

I wanted to check on them again, see what they're up to. Part of me was praying for another show. That the background noise was merely a cover up to more debauchery. Part of me wanted to sit in that doorway, hand up my blouse and fingering myself to another orgasm while they fucked like the hormone driven teenagers they are. I resisted. Every fiber of my being wanted to peek into his room. I almost knew they'd be having sex again, especially with the thought that I'd be in my room for the night or, better yet, asleep. They could be more free to fuck as they want while being a little louder. Honestly, they could be as loud as they wanted, I wouldn't mind. I wanted to hear them. I'd never say, though. They'd probably be way freaked out knowing I'd be getting off to the sound of their fucking.

I need to sleep. It won't get any better staying away. My mind has become corrupted by intrusive thoughts of lust and hunger. My body burns for every second I remain away. And my only cure is being obstructed and occupied by a goddamn sheep.

Life really sucks sometimes.

Despite everything, I managed to force myself to sleep in time. Rising out of bed, I took a look out the window to see the sun still in its early stages of shining over the land. By the looks of it, it's still morning, about mid-morning. Turning my direction to the clock on the wall, my guesses were confirmed true; the time read 10:24. I stretched and yawned, scratching my back a bit before snatching a robe out of my closet—I liked to sleep in the nude, it's quite comfortable. Wrapping myself in the tightly snug cloth—my hips have widened more since my last scavenge for clothing so I'm finding myself a bit hugged by my clothes lately—I grabbed a towel on the way out and made my first stop in the bathroom to clean and groom for the rest of the day ahead. I wanted to look my best for what I had planned. I'd been needing another shower when I'm finished with him.

Getting cleaned up, I dried off and threw the towel into the hamper for washing later and wrapped myself back in my robe. I stopped by the mirror, comb in paw and combing through my fur, getting out any leftover knots and kinks to ensure my fur was lush and glowing with health and cleanliness. I beamed a smile of glee and my reflection returned that exact smile. Not to sound narcissistic but I must say that I'm looking awfully sexy in this robe. The soft red, cotton robe fit snugly onto my body, hugging against my curves perfectly due to it now practically being about one size too small since my hips and ass had grown out a bit more. It'd been about half a year since my last update on clothing—I take great care of what I treat myself to. Due to having not bothered with a bra or panties, there was a nice bit of cleavage out from my average sized rack. Most of the robe was slightly translucent as well. Yeah, I bought myself one of _those_ robes. A gal's gotta attract a mate somehow, right? I need a man in my life and if I gotta present to get some sausage then you bet your ass I'm gonna show off. The only parts of the robe that didn't have any transparency were the chest and the puffed out cotton that make the sleeves. Looking over myself in the mirror, a single thought popped into my head that brought a smirk to my lips and a faint blush across my cheeks:

Would my son find me to be good eye candy making his breakfast in this?

Of course, I could show off to him in a plethora of ways that'd get him thinking some bad thoughts and possibly tenting his PJ's. I could be the generic mother in an apron and 'accidentally' forget to wear any other clothes, ass out and bent over the counter on full display. But where's the fun in that? Not that I'm complaining...fucked over the counter sounds great...~

Shaking my head, I stopped myself from getting sidetracked any further and went downstairs and to the kitchen. Walking by the living room, I noticed my son and his friend sat together on the couch playing video games. The Flaaffy took a quick glance up from the screen and I almost smirked at the sight of his cheeks flushing red as he saw me in nothing but a single robe hugging against me. I took a moment to exaggerate my walk, letting my wide hips and lush ass sway more than usual to entice him before I made it to the kitchen, leaving a flustered Flaaffy and oblivious Braixen behind but not before managing to pick up a quick snippet of the electric sheep's comment about me.

"Dude, your mom's fucking bangin' hot."

About half an hour passed before I'd finished breakfast for three. Looking to the clock, it was almost noon now. I'll treat that boy to a little feast then it's back home with him. I've got a date with my son. "Kids, breakfast is ready!" I called out to the two boys in the next room. The faint sound of video game ambiance was cut and scrambling feet followed. Coming forward into the kitchen, the two stopped in their tracks, almost tumbling over each other. I had one more trick up my sleeve to tease the two and hopefully solidify my one-sided plans with my son.

The two stood in the doorway, Flaaffy's mouth agape and both males flushed red in their cheeks. Standing before them, I was bent forward in a motherly yet slightly revealing fashion, plentiful cleavage on display to the point that my robe did next to nothing to hide my breasts from their staring eyes. My wide hips were in the slightest of sways but just barely noticeable to the two swishing to and fro the smallest bit. In both of my paws were plates of Pecha Pancakes and Oran Waffles on one plate with strips of bacon and sausage as well as egg and cheese omelets on the other plate. I looked at the boys with bedroom eyes and a smile, as if inviting them to dig into more than the food.

Breakfast goes well with a little milk, wouldn't you agree?

Setting the plates down, I waved my hand in their faces with a playful giggle as they came out of their trances. "M-Mom, wha...where are your clothes?" My son spoke up, tripping over his words. I giggled again and gentle pat his head before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. His face flushed a deeper red shade as if that single kiss had more meaning to it to him than just a mother showing her affection for her son.

"Darling, I didn't think I'd need to cover myself up so much in my own home. Surely it isn't too much of a bother to you and your friend, is it?" I feigned innocence. That Flaaffy, he's certainly caught me without a single covering over my body more than once. Not only that, but I knew he'd blown a load in the bathroom once because of it. Most certainly to thoughts of me exposed in such a way. Maybe even more than just visuals of my body playing in his head. Of course, he wouldn't dare say anything and I certainly would keep his secret. I had no intentions on tainting their friendship.

"At least cover up while Mallow is here, mom!" The flustered Braixen yipped at me, throwing his arms up in the air. I chuckled again at my embarrassed son and gave both males a gentle pat on the head.

"Oh, sweetie. He's practically a part of the family at this point. There probably isn't much he hasn't seen already~" I hinted with a teasing wink at the Flaaffy, earning a brighter red glow about his cheeks. Barry looked over at his best friend with eyes of disbelief and I could've sworn I also saw a hint of jealousy in there.

"What?! What do you _do_ while I'm asleep?" He questioned perhaps more at me than at him. I remained silent but smirking, wanting to hear the Flaaffy's response. I knew a lot about his rather perverse ways. He was smitten with me ever since he first caught me in nothing but a bra and panties during one of his very first few visits when they first began getting closer as buddies. The tent in his pajamas didn't lie then and the bulge that I'd taken notice of in his shorts now don't lie either. Fortunate enough, my son didn't seem to notice the sheep's shorts were looking more of a tighter fit than usual all of the sudden.

"N-Nothing! I don't do anything! She just waltz around in little clothing often, y-you should know that, you've lived with her till you were 18!" He defended with paws up in front of his face as if readying to block a punch or something. My son gave a quiet sigh and shook his head, unable to clear his face of the blush plaguing his cheeks.

"Whatever, man… you're not exactly wrong, though. P-Put some clothes on, mom!"

"But sweetie, your friend here is about to be out the house anyway so it shouldn't be so bad. Besides, most of me will be under the table anyway~" I replied with a smirk as if implying something. My wording was perfect, I wanted them to believe something much different from what I meant—I was going to sit and eat my damn food, you perverts. But what went into both of their minds had both of them red as a Tamato Berry. "Anyway, who wants breakfast?"

Minutes passed as food was eaten in silence, neither male wanting to speak up out of nervousness and a building sexual tension between the three of us. While I remained calm and collected—what a contrast I am from yesterday, huh?—the boys were looking quite flustered the entire time as if there was something on their minds. Probably me.

Plates were set in the center of the table as we'd all finished eating. I rose first from the table, grabbing the plates and taking them to the sink for washing. "You boys get cleaned up if you haven't yet. It's about time for your Flaaffy friend to be on his way. As for you, deary," I turned back to them, eyeing the Braixen intently with an assertive stare. "There are a few things I would like to talk with you about. I want you in my room in the next twenty minutes while I wash these dishes, understood?"

"Y-Yeah, mom… I'll be there." The blush made itself home across his cheeks again. He's been acting awfully embarrassed to be around me lately. Maybe he's catching onto my intentions with him? I haven't exactly been subtle with my hints and innuendos lately. Whatever the case, the two of them were back upstairs, probably for a quick shower, and about 15 minutes passed before I heard the two coming back down. By now, I'd finished washing the dishes and pans I'd used for cooking and eating and were all put away back in their rightful places. Turning towards the door, I saw the two in the hallway, standing at the opened front door, my son waving goodbye to his friend as he stepped out and into the forested walkway. Closing the door behind him, he and I made eye contact. The tension seemed to return tenfold as our being alone seemed to click something inside of me. And perhaps something in him as well. I bit my lip and gulped as I eyed him down. Being in a different room made it hard for him to see exactly what I was staring at, but he knew at the very least that he was the source of my staring. I was examining him once again, looking him up and down as he wore nothing more than a black, tight fitting tank top and matching shorts. His outfit would make for great workout clothes hugging his body the way it did—seems I wasn't the only one overdue for an updated wardrobe. The clothes left little to the imagination as his toned stomach could be seen just barely through the snugly fit shirt, his slightly bulky chest on display from the tank top's design not quite covering his upper half much. My body began to feel hot, the flame in my loins returning to life as I tore my eyes away from my son and tried to think of something, anything other than him. My eyes took a quick glance back in his direction to see that he was long gone, perhaps up the stairs to the rendezvous in my room. I looked down at the counter, clean of any dishes or silverware then at my paws gripping the edges.

This was it. It's time to claim my catch.

Every step up the stairs and towards my room was another filling of anxiety coursing through my body. Nervousness seemed to numb my body as I stood outside the ajar door that lead to my room. Inside, my son sat on the bed, paws on his thighs, fingers entwined, one foot tapping on the carpeted floor. He looked as wracked with nerves as I was. It calmed me a little seeing that he was feeling unsure about this like I was, though our reasons behind our feelings were probably very different. Perhaps he thought he may be in trouble or something, while I thought about how I'm going to break it to him that I need him to throw me over his legs, smack my ass until it's red, then crush my cervix with his dick until he swells my gut with his liquid Fennekins.

I swallowed a knot that had formed in my throat, closed my eyes, and sighed deeply, using every bit of courage in my body to push open the door and walk inside. Now standing before my son, our eyes met once again and every ounce of bravery that had spilled into my body just spilled right out and onto the floor. I stood there while he sat, staring at one another, almost gazing through each other. Our minds seemed to become one as it felt as if we were reading one another's thoughts. His face flushed blood red and mine grew pale and sweaty. The tension was high. My desires were obvious. If not by my anxiousness then by the aroma that now wafted into the air. I'd lost control of my will, my ability to hold back the scent that would signal to him that I was in heat, that my body hungered for a male, for him. I could tell that he was finally fully aware of my need as one glance down and my eyes met with a large tent that he didn't even attempt to hide. Perhaps he hadn't noticed yet or maybe he wanted me to see. Either way, he was as close to being on full display as possible without it all coming out. I bit my lip again, my body began to quiver. I couldn't hide it anymore. I was about ready to pounce, pin, rip away his clothes, and choke his dick inside my most sacred of tunnels. But I needed to take it slowly; this was something that needed not be rushed. Seeing how he hasn't revolted against these thoughts, I figured he may be dealing with a lot of thoughts and emotions right now. Between his arousal and interest and knowing that who he lusted for was his own mother, it must have been very confusing for him. I'd long since accepted these feelings, but this was all new to him. I had to get him comfortable with mating me.

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? There wasn't really much I could say to reassure his feelings. It's a taboo thing to even consider; sex with a family member. It happens more often than you'd think amongst Pokemon in comparison to humans but that didn't make it any less of an oddity in a moral sense. Instead of trying to talk him into accepting these feelings, I decided I'd give him a real reason to want me bent over. Without a word, I knelt in front of him, now face-to-face with my son and lips inches apart as I gave him a soft smile then place a paw on the back of his head and brought him forward, lips meeting in a tender, soft kiss. I decided it would be best to start light and work my way in. And what better way than to begin with a kiss? I made sure not to push too hard or make it feel forced or one-sided so he could pull away at any moment. However, instead of pulling away, he was quick to lean in and return the affection, eyes closed and head tilted to better press inwards. I followed his lead, eyes closing and letting off a low purr as we remained there, lips locked and bodies unmoving until he finally pulled away about a minute later, panting ever so slightly. Our gazes met once again, this time unable to look away as the fire burned in both of us now, my loins blazing and his tented trunks shifting with each throb of his erection. Still, no words came from either of us as we stared on until he took the initiative to lean in and push his lips onto mine, rather forcefully at that. I could feel his need growing stronger as he brought a paw up to my face and caressed my cheek lightly while we kissed once more. This time, he took it a step further, his lips parting to give a light flick of his tongue against my lips and I welcomed him immediately, parting as well to invite him into my warm maw. His tongue gladly entered and was greeted by mine, organs beginning a dance for dominance, twirling one another as we both tried to take the lead role. Eventually, he came out on top with a quiet growl rumbling in his throat, my tongue following his motions while his paws reached forth and began to feel upon my chest.

I soon found myself laying atop of him as, at some point, we'd moved our make out session to the bed, my son laid back with me straddling his hips, tongues in an endless battle of lust, swabbing saliva about each other's maws. His flavor was incredible, a light twinge of spiciness that made my body quiver. His tongue was so soft as it pushed and bullied my about. Steam rose from our muzzles as our heat gradually rose to intense temperatures, our bodies quite literally burning for each other. His hands were fondling at my chest, cupping my sizable, sensitive breasts and kneading at them, earning shivers and moans from me as I submitted to his actions, letting him take control so as to let him dive into the waters of experimentation that is sex with his own mother. Needless to say, he was looking awfully comfortable now, lips locked and paws fondling me, but I kept myself in line, moving along as he wanted. My essence dripped onto his tented shorts as he pressed upon my bare folds with the fabric, my hips instinctively pushing down on him, grinding onto the bulged shorts and quaking as rubbing against the fabric sent ripples of pleasure up my spine, back arching as I let off a heated, shaky moan, my body moving itself as I quickly lost control of my movements to the sensational fulfillment of grinding against my son. Nectar dripped from my pussy in thick amounts, staining his shorts more than what he'd already done to himself, our kiss becoming sloppy as our focus became cut between the kiss and our dry humping each other, though dry would be the worst way to describe it with how much I was leaking on him.

His paws moved from my chest, leaving me panting and whimpering into his mouth, feeling them gliding slowly down my figure. Every bit of contact he made with me left me panting for more, my entire frame having grown sensitive to touch as I'd reached the point in arousal in which I wouldn't come down until I'd have a proper orgasm. So badly did I want to tear off his shorts and engulf him but somehow, despite how fucked up I'd become in the head, I maintained some form of composure that allowed him to remain in control. I think it grew obvious how much I'd been anticipating this moment finally happening as a smirk made itself upon my baby boy's muzzle and he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, leaving me panting heavily not from a lack of breath but from the growing anxiety in me. He was going to milk out this moment as much as I wanted to. But his idea of making it last was much different from my own.

"Mother..." His voice finally cut through the silence that only our heavy breathing and my idle moans once did. His tone was so formal. Despite the heat both figuratively and literally coming off of our bodies, he maintained such high control and composure over himself while I was gasping for air, sweating bullets, and panting like a damn dog. I wanted to answer his call, to reply to him, say anything, yet any time I opened my mouth, only more gasps and pants emanated from my muzzle, as if I'd gone full feral, incapable of speech and being no more than a slut anchoring for her owner to feed her the usual daily treat of his dick and semen.

I felt like a complete whore and it was the most exhilarating thrill I've experienced in a very long time. I've never felt so _alive._

"I know what you want, mother..." My ears twitched as he spoke once more to me. I bit my lip and simply nodded with a soft whine. I'm a damn mess of emotions and moods; I've gone full circle in the past 24 hours. "I know you may disagree with what I'm about to say, but..." Once again, he paused. What was he going to say? If I wasn't going to like it then it couldn't be good. Was he about to deny me? Make me wait? Make me beg? What is it? His paw pressed on my chest, pushing against me with barely any strength behind it, yet my body fell back with ease as if I knew just want he wanted me to do. Now on my back, my robe laid sprawled out on the bed, leaving my body essentially in the nude as he now stood over me, gazing down at me with a soft yet dominant gaze. His paws reached to his tank top, slowly undoing it, almost as if he was trying to torture me with the slow pace. It felt like minutes passed before his shirt was finally removed and thrown aside. His fur glowed with good health and his muscles bulged enough to just slightly be visible through his fur. I closed my legs, my heat just doubled over.

"Spread 'em, mom." His voice… he spoke so softly, so soothing yet the demand held an air to it that emitted an incredible persuasive power. I did as instructed, opening my legs back up, my spade on display, swollen and moist, glistening in the rays of the afternoon sunlight. His gaze went downwards and I knew my sex had captured his attention. The throb in his shorts all but confirmed it. He let off a small growl of approval at the sight of my arousal. "That's a good girl..." He lowered himself, face-to-face once again before he planted a soft peck on my cheek. His kisses trailed downwards on my body, from the cheek to my neck then shoulder blade, over my breasts, stopping to take a quick suckle at both teats and earn a strong shiver and breathy moan out of me. He resumed his trailing kisses down my chest and onto my belly, lower and lower he went until his face hovered above my cunt. He leaned in, nose pressing upon my plump folds and took a single, strong whiff of my scent. I could hear his inhale, feel the air being pulled from around my folds as he took in my aroma. My strong, sweet smell of a female in heat invading his senses. In that single instant, I could see his pupils dilate just a bit before returning to normal. His primal instinct had clicked and he almost snapped right then and there but he managed to steel his will and retain control of himself. However, he did let off a deep growl as he took another strong inhale of my aroma. His body shook and his eyes dilated again, much more noticeably this time. Only now, they didn't shift back and he stared at me with a primal look of longing. My body tensed and I shook hard as I gasped and blushed a deep red shade, staring into those eyes with a look of embarrassment and fear.

I'd lost my son to the scent of me own arousal and the realization had just caused me to have an orgasm all over my sheets.

"You smell wonderful, mother..." His tone was deeper than usual, dripping with lust. Something tells me that whatever he was going to say or do to me may not be happening anymore. I don't think he'll be able to resist the urge to breed running on instinct. A feral-minded male mon will claim his female with full intention to breed her until she's carrying. He was going to impregnate me. I felt the slightest twinge of doubt in my body, to resist the desire to bare my own son's young. That slight instance of doubt was quickly shrouded by the overwhelming fire of lust welling within me and my body seemed to glide through air as I moved smoothly to spread wide and raise my legs, displaying myself entirely to my son to be taken as he pleases. The edges of his lips curved upwards in a crooked smirk as another feral growl emitted from him, the tent in his trunks shifting repeatedly as he'd went into a perpetual throb, aching to soothe his own flames within me. They say igniting a new fire over an old one will cancel the two forces and put both flames out. Frankly, I think it sounds stupid and nonsensical. But right now, that's exactly what's about to happen.

Seeing him literally rip away his shorts made my body tense again, this time with anticipation for what's soon to come. My eyes laid upon his bare erection once more. I hadn't seen him this way in so long—technically, I'd seen his cock last night, but most of it was buried in Flaaffy dick so...-my pussy drooled heavily with its nectar, further dampening itself on top of my previous premature orgasm making a mess of my crotch and the bed sheets. Taking a whiff of the air, my nose caught wind of a potent musk and my heat doubled over yet again. I went lightheaded at the smell. It was incredible! It smelled amazing, I needed more of it! I took repeated strong inhales, getting drunk off of that scent. That aroma. A male ready to mark his female. That's what I was smelling. So powerful. So manipulative…

I lost myself in another orgasm.

Nectar spilled from my folds in thick beads, adding to the growing stain in my sheets as I trembled under the looming dominance of my son. He'd barely touched me and he managed to make me cum twice. "Cumming again? We've not even started and already I've left a strong impression on you~" He teased with a wink and devious chuckle. I couldn't speak. My voice remained lost in a sea of arousal and embarrassment. I looked away, unable to make eye contact. What a shame I must have looked like, cumming so easily to his subtle and passive actions alone. He simply purred as a finger slowly trailed up my left inner thigh, causing me to quake violently under his gentle touch. My body was extremely sensitive, especially around the thighs and I could only tense hard and moan aloud to my son as my pussy constricted and clamped around the air while he ran his finger up and down my thigh. I wanted to beg him for mercy; my body was far too sensitive, it almost hurt to feel this good. Not once has he penetrated me and already I felt exhausted to the core, as if I'd been fucked out of my mind. The burning heat remained as did my desire for cock, yet I also felt as if I'd already been well-bred by a male. I couldn't stand what he was doing to me. Yet I loved every second of it at the same time.

"One more thing, then you're all mine." He licked his lips and placed both paws on my thighs, holding them spread as he dipped his head between them. My eyes finally gazed down upon him as his attention was placed at my dripping snatch, watching with anticipation for his next move. He let off a low growl before his steaming tongue pushed upon my labia. My body went numb as contact was made, a loud gasp sounding from me. The feeling of his tongue, the soft organ pressed at my folds, it was surreal. I'd had sex plenty before with my previous mate but nothing he'd ever done to me could compare to this alone. Where did my son learn such incredible skill? Or perhaps it wasn't skill at all. Perhaps he simply used my own desires against me to make me into an easy target for his pleasures.

Maybe he had plan of his own and preyed off of my desires for him to set me right in his trap. If that were the case then I'd consider him a mastermind. He played me like a fiddle.

His tongue dragged up my folds from the very bottom to the top, ending with a flick over my clit. All the while, I shook hard, a drawn out moan echoing off the walls of the room as he lapped away at me, slow but firm. My body reacted just as he wanted, as he expected. Writhing, quaking, whining for more, grinding onto his tongue, trying to get it to slip in yet he'd always pull back just before enough pressure would allow his organ to slip inside me. "Ah ah ah… getting hasty, are we~?" His teasing persisted. He really wanted to make me beg for it. Two years of suffering from my own lust, my own corrupted thoughts and he wanted me to beg for what I wanted. What was right in front of me, a single thrust away. He kept up the licks, so gentle and agile gliding up and down my sex. Enough pressure to send ripples of pleasure through me but not enough to truly stimulate me and work up another orgasm despite how sensitive I'd become after the previous two.

"Well..? This is what you've been wanting, no? Your own son… between your legs, plunging into the very depths I'd come out of as a wee egg… don't you want another batch in there, mother?" Damn him. I don't know who taught him, but whoever it was they taught him well. Far too well. He had me wrapped around his pinkie finger. I was at his mercy. I would do anything for that cock. _Anything._ But all he wanted was to hear me beg for it. He's seen me submit. Now he wanted to _hear_ me submit.

"P...Please..." I finally managed to spit something out other than a cacophony of panting and moaning, albeit barely more than a whisper over more gasps.

"Mmh? What was that? You have to be loud and upfront with your desires, mother~ You can't express yourself through whispers."

"Please…!" I called out louder to him, though it still wasn't good enough.

"Louder!"

"PLEASE!"

"PLEASE WHAT!?" He pulled back from my folds, staring me down, his arousal throbbing in front of me. So close to my crotch. One thrust away… something in me snapped.

" **PLEASE FUCK ME FULL OF YOUR YOUNG!"** The world around me went white. My vision blurred, my body went numb. Everything came crashing down on me like a tsunami. Waves of pleasure rushed through me as I let off an orgasmic scream. My canal clenched and rippled, squeezing down hard as I finally felt something being grasped by my pussy.

He'd buried into my pussy and set me off on my third orgasm. My body was on fire with more than arousal. It ached. It burned. It hurt. But it felt so good. My walls convulsed, his breathing became labored. The pleasure hit us both hard, but only one of us was able to endure it. I could feel his every throb, every pulse of his erection, of the veins in his erection. He wanted this so badly. Perhaps even more than I did. From an outside view, that would never look to be possible—I was a drooling mess, tongue rolled out of my mouth, eyes rolled back, sweat dripping off my body, nectar messing both of our crotches, bed sheets stained, fur matted. One would think I was far more enthusiastic about our mating. But the way he stood there, his body stationary as he remained buried, the look of determination on his face despite the sensations that filled both of us. The way he maintained composure during the most intimate or most feral of mating. He needed this more than anything. And not just for the pleasure. No, this went much deeper than simply being about sex.

He needed to prove that he was not only the man of the house, but capable of being the man of my dreams. He knew I'd been eyeing him down these past two years and he was going to make the long wait worth it and more.

If I were to be completely honest, he'd proven himself to me by the time I'd came a second time. He was far more a man than his father ever was. That's not to say he wasn't a good male or mate. He was a wonderful mate and I still miss him deeply, but I made a vow to him that I would move on and find someone new to fill that void for both me and my son. I just didn't expect that he would be the one to fill those holes.

His growls sounded deeply, paws grasping my waist as he positioned himself properly over me, his hips to mine before he pulled back, slowly easing from my canal. My walls clenched onto him as he tugged from my pussy, trying to keep him buried within me as my body longed to keep that girthy pole snug where it belongs. The process was another tease, I could feel every bit of his dick rubbing against my tight snatch as he pulled all the way to the very tip of his erection, leaving me feeling quite empty inside before he'd refill that void with one firm slam forward, burying his bone into me and winning a loud cry from me while he let off a deep growl. Both of us were in bliss, him buck and breeding, me quaking and squeezing. Truly, this was heaven. Pinned under my new mate—my own son—and being tamed after years without a man to calm the raging heat of my loins. Needless to say, I would be cumming a lot more before he pumped me up.

My fourth orgasm had hit and I was writhing and hugging him hard, crying out loud while my pussy milked at him yet again. He growled lowly, hilting and letting me feel his bulbous knot as it began to swell. He was closing in on release. With the way I held onto him in both arms and sex, I knew he wouldn't last too long. It was almost like being a virgin again, I was so tight around him, constricting and suffocating his erection with my vice-like grip every time he push to the base of his shaft within me. His growls gradually increased in volume and my moans in octaves as we carried on our incestuous act, his hips slamming, my cunt squeezing, both of us hugging.

Five orgasms.

He panted out and lifted himself, gazing into my eyes as he reluctantly tugged every last ounce of himself out of my pussy and spoke between heavy pants and breaths. "Mother...hah...all fours...now..." He didn't need to say it twice. I was quick to act, flipping myself, front remaining to the bed while I raised my backside high, plump, well-rounded ass swaying and cheeks wobbling with every bounce and swish I gave it. He quickly grasped my fat, lush ass and spread my cheeks, plunging his rock solid bone back into its hole, digging and burying it as he moaned aloud and my body tensed and eyes rolled back.

Six orgasms.

He immediately went into a feral frenzy, now in a position that felt more natural to us, he could dig even deeper into my sex, his large size repeatedly dragging across my g-spot or jabbing away at my cervix. I couldn't take how amazing it felt, to feel a male so large and so thick repeatedly attempting to invade my deepest of tunnels. The entire bed began to rock under the sheer force of my son's thrusts and I began seeing stars under the intense pleasure of our mating.

Seven orgasms.

Lights danced in my vision as I began to slip in and out of consciousness from the stinging pain of unbearable ecstasy. My body was in a completely different state of pleasure. One that a mere mortal like myself was incapable of grasping and enduring its unforgiving wrath. Every thrust of my son's hips smashing against my own felt like an orgasm in itself, my pussy quivering endlessly as I'd left both of our lower halves and the bed sheets drenched in nonstop dribbles and squirts of juices.

Eight orgasms.

I could feel his muscles tense, the throbs of his erection grow stronger and more frequent. He was nearing. He's going to cum any moment now. Those growls, full of feral hunger and lust. His desire to impregnate me was at its peak just as he was approaching the peak of his pleasure. His thrusts were losing rhythm, becoming wilder. Strength faltering then reinforcing, speed easing then increasing. He was fucking me at whatever pace his body allowed, constantly fluctuating and it left me out in the open to taking it however he could give it.

Nine orgasms.

"M..Moooom..." He spoke up. After minutes on end of nothing but gasping, growling, moaning, and screaming, one of us finally said something intelligible. I tried to respond, tried to say anything, but yet again I was nothing but a wreck of sound effects mixing into the loud noise of squishing, squelching, and slapping. My ass jiggled like gelatin, my pussy burned with painful satisfaction from the constant orgasms, but my womb hungered for his seed, my eggs ready to be fertilized with my son's thick white. My train of thought was cut and my mind went blank as I felt one particularly powerful thrust bury himself deeper than usual, the tip of his shaft pushing strongly upon my cervix until it finally sank through. The very tip of his size dipped into my womb as I heard one final roar and the first fire of his white magma splatter my insides with the force of a faucet running on max. All of my senses had been beyond overstimulated as we had both reached the absolute. No words could be spoken as shot after shot of his steamy cum flooded my cunt, my womb quickly overflowing and swelling to full size as the rest pooled within my sex, the swelling in his knot keeping him locked thoroughly within me and every last ounce of his semen plugged in my pussy. My belly began to swell just the slightest bit with the sheer amount he output into me before his orgasm finally began to calm. Both of us were panting heavily, me barely conscious and him trying to regain his senses. He panted out, looking down at me, face flushed red and giving me a gentle kiss on the forehead. I almost didn't even feel it nor hear what he'd said next. It was all a blur in my memory but I was just able to make out a couple words. "...love… ...mom… ...best..." I barely felt another kiss on my forehead before he gave a tug against my sex that forced his knot out of my sex and everything after that went black.

Ten orgasms.


	2. Nidoran M & Nidoqueen H

**It's 5AM when I'm uploading this. time to remember what on earth I wanted to say...**

 **I should stop writing 10K words worth and just write y'all some porn, huh? Anyway please enjoy my abysmal writing and forgive my grammatical errors. My only source of correction is the spell checker. I'm also not looking to be a professional, just make some sorta fap material that doesn't involve goddamn humans. You'd think there's enough humans and pokephilia being written, write about the POKEMON of Pokemon, gosh.**

 **Anyway, I'm going through you guys' requests and suggestions. Y'all some awesome, kinky fuckers. I'm honestly loving every single one of your suggestions thus far. While I may or may not be able to get to em all, I'll certainly try to please everyone, if not with their personal requests, then at least with still providing content good enough to indulge in.**

 **This one's a Nidoran M/Nidoqueen H pairing suggested by HeavyMetalLoser1 with a lil extra spice added~**

* * *

The door slammed shut behind me as I gave it a firm kick closed. Throwing my bag and coat aside, I groaned and slumped onto the floor, lazing out of my shoes and dragging myself into the living, slithering up onto the couch. "Sweetie, is that you?" A soft, sweet voice called out to me from upstairs. That was my mom, a Nidoqueen.

"Yeah, mooooom...I'm home." I halfheartedly squeaked, sprawled out on the couch and turning on the TV to whatever was on. Today was an exhausting day and rather stressful at that. Working while in school is a nightmare, the problems just stack on top of each other. My co-workers are ass, my boss is out to get me, and school's just piling homework on homework. School isn't too much of a problem, but when four different classes want a boat load of work due the next day, and my entire afternoon is dedicated to my job… my grades aren't looking too well. I haven't told my mom as I didn't want to disappoint her with my poor grades; I knew she wanted me to get into a really nice college but at this rate, I won't be going anywhere after graduation. The school year's almost over and, being a senior, there isn't much left I can do to up these grades. Fortunately, I'm still passing well enough, running on Cs and Bs.

"Evening, deary. You look extra tuckered out today." My mom came down the stairs, waving at me with a soft smile. I didn't even bother to move the cushion that I'd smothered my face into and simply let out a doofy groan into it. "Mmh… you poor thing. Work is really weighing you down, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it, mom." I rolled my eyes though she didn't see with my face buried in a couch cushion. "My boss is really trying to find any reason to write me up and get me fired. I dunno what I did to make her hate me or whatevs but it's really making work a big stress test. It's only a matter of time before something gives."

"And...what about school? How is that going for you?" She began to sound more concerned for me. It made me feel bad. She always worried for me, for my health, my grades. She wanted the best for me but she also knew how much stress it is maintaining education alongside being the breadwinner for the house. The main reason I had taken a job while in school was because my mom had been laid off from her job and dad was a traveler, exploring the world and regions. He'd frequently mail us pictures and updates on his adventures and travels as well as sending souvenirs from the other regions of the world and bits of money, though he didn't make much so there wasn't plenty to be sent. It wasn't enough to live off of so I'd taken it upon myself to do some job searching with my mom and fortunately, I was lucky enough to bag an easy position with a decent enough pay that'd help us get along. Mom kept with her hunting but she wasn't as lucky as I was. I'd swear the whole job searching business is corrupt, she has plenty experience in a few different fields and there are always openings for new positions, albeit it isn't all in her fields, yet they never accept her. You'd think these guys would be all over her, I know how their minds work. They say there is no discrimination in the process but they always favor the experienced or the attractive. And my mom is very much both of those.

I suppose it would be odd for a son to say his own mom is hot. But what is there to be embarrassed or lie about? She's smokin' hot! Her chest is bountiful, plump, and so rounded! It was a sad day when she'd stopped breastfeeding me. Not that getting aroused was on my agenda when I was a wee baby, but looking at her now, I can't help but feel parched for a glass of milk right from the tap. Her hips are well made for bearing young. Wide and voluptuous, she could carry triplets and birth them with ease from there. Sure, she's a bit on the chubby side, all that beauty comes with a big of round belly. But fuck them if that's a turn off. Big girls are queens! Of course, everyone has preferences, mine just happens to be for the plump. Suffice to say, I'd be ogling her if she weren't my mom.

Then again… I kinda do that anyway. Being a teenager, I can't help it! Girls are more than just cutesy cootie carrying monsters to me now. Those days are done and gone. I've had my eye on a few girls in school and even one at work, but my mom simply takes the cake. She is everything I want in a female, appearance and attitude alike. She's so endearing, so passionate about what she enjoys, so motherly and loving. She knows what's best for me and sees to it and I've not a single complaint about it. She's been nothing but the world to me and since I've gotten a job, I'd done all I could to give back to her.

"Sweetie?" Her voice snapped me out of my trance. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about some things. School is okay enough. Errm…" I stopped and began thinking again. Should I tell her the truth? That my grades aren't looking too good? That I probably won't be seeing any scholarships in the future that'll aid in getting into college? I couldn't hide it forever but she sounded worried about enough things going on in my life that I felt it'd only do more bad if I admitted to her even more problems going on. I had to tell her. Finals are at the end of the week and graduation is next week, I have to tell her the truth.

I pulled the cushion off of my face, "Actually, school is kinda..." Once again, I found myself going silent. This time, my mind was caught up in the view before me. Standing in front of me was my mom in nothing but her underwear and lingerie. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was showing off for me; she was adorned in lace black bra and panties with a garter connecting them to matching back leggings. Her bra hid very little of her F-cup size, lusciously plump breasts hugged by the thin cloth that presented plentiful amounts of cleavage to me. I could feel bullets of sweat trickle from my forehead as I swallowed a knot that had formed in my throat. I thought she was beautiful before but now? There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I'd found the one for me.

"What is it, deary? What about school?" Her gentle, soothing voice only added to her perfections. I subconsciously moved the cushion from my chest to my crotch as I felt my excitement beginning to make itself known in my khakis. Hopefully, she wouldn't catch on…

"E-Ermm...the thing is…school isn't looking too good lately. With all the work they're piling up for the end of the year on top of studying for finals and having to spend my entire afternoon and most the evening working part-time Monday through Thursday, My GPA has been seeing a bit of a negative hit since I've not been able to do much. By time I get home, it's late, I'm exhausted, and I'm ready to wash, eat, and by time I sit down in my room, I open my eyes and it's suddenly morning. A lot...has been going incomplete and it's starting to show." I finally admitted it all to my mom. She looked a bit hurt, though not because of my grade. In fact, she looked saddened by my evident fear of coming clean to her.

"Sweetie, you weren't… why haven't you said anything sooner?" She asked me with a light frown. She'd reach a paw down to gentle stroke my cheek. "Were you afraid that I would be upset with he impact to your grades?"

I didn't say anything. I looked away for a moment, my cheeks red in a mixture of shame and embarrassment as I simply nodded. Her frown curved upwards into a soft smile before she sat on the couch and pulled me up from my slumped down position and pressed me against her, embracing me in a gentle hug. "Oh honey… you don't need to be afraid. I know that you're doing your absolute best for the both of us and I couldn't be any happier. I wish I could do more to help, though. Finding a new job has been impossible lately. I've tried doing some community service and side work to try making some quick cash, but even that hasn't gone in my favor. If there is every anything wrong, mommy is always here for you, my sweet little Nido." She gave me a soft kiss to the forehead. By now, my face was completely red. She was hugging me so firmly, so closely. My face was pressed to her chest, snout practically buried in her bosom. I tried my damnedest to keep my hips pulled back from her own. As long as she didn't notice, I'd be fine.

She eventually let me go, gazing into my eyes and caressing my cheek tenderly once more. "It's awfully late… why don't you get comfortable? I'll get dinner ready while you do so we can eat. And don't worry about your homework. I'll take care of that for you. It's the least I can do for everything you've been doing for me."

"O-Okay, mom...thanks a ton." I smiled softly and reluctantly got off of her lap. She was so beautiful, I wanted to lay there against her forever, enjoying her gentle embrace, her familiar, alluring scent, her plush, warm body…

About an hour and a half had passed and I'd taken a shower and had a somewhat quiet dinner with my mom on my end, at least. There was the occasional chatter between us but for the most part, it boiled down to me listening on my mom's day. Nothing too special, though she did have a little stroll into the nearby city, Beryllia Town, to meet up with some of her friends. A few of the other local moms of the town, they're a well-known group, the lot of them are.

Mom rose from the table, taking the dishes to the sink and beginning to wash them before I could even say a word. I'd usually offer to help her around the house, but she'd always decline, saying she could handle it, that it's the least she could do for all that I'm doing. It's odd, really. It's almost as if we'd switched roles, like I was the dad and she my daughter. Really, she didn't owe me anything; she'd always done her best for me, having my best interests at heart whether or not it was executed in the best way possible. "Err, mom do you need any help with the dishes?" I figured I'd ask anyway although she was well into the process.

"No no, it's fine, deary. It isn't much so I can handle it. As for you, you should be off to bed, it's getting late and you must be exhausted." She responded, not bothering to look back from the sink. Looking up from the table, I bit my lip as I got a clear view of her from the back. I could see the straps of her lace bra, the hooks connected together and keeping them up. But my attention was really caught as I gazed lower, her plump, luscious ass in view with her pants covering very little, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Biting my lip, I felt myself growing excited in my pajama pants, bulging them out and soon forming a full on tent. Not wanting to be caught with a raging boner in front of my mother, I quickly and silently rose from the dining table and hurried up into my room, closing the door behind me. Looks like another night of blowing steam to thoughts of my mom…

Sweat trailed down my body as I panted steadily. The heat was intense yet relaxing. I sat in the corner of a sauna at the spa down the street from my workplace. A co-worker had suggested that I give the place a try since I'd been stressing myself like mad lately. It's strange though, I don't ever recall there being a spa in this town. Passing the thought aside, I sat back and closed my eyes, enjoying the soothing heat whisking away my worries with my sweat, my body feeling refreshed and brand new. My ear twitched when I heard the door open, though I kept my eyes closed and relaxed. My positioning in the corner was a short walk around that was in a small spot hidden from the entrance. Sitting here, if anyone looked in, they would think no one was inside the sauna. On top of that, the area was slightly secluded in that you'd have to pass through a small, somewhat transparent curtain that obscured the little side room by blurring the vision of outside spectators enough that you wouldn't be able to tell what was happening inside unless you really focused your eyes. However, whoever made this curtain must have been some kind of a crafting god as looking through the curtain from within the side room, you could easily see straight through it at whoever was out there. And as such, my eyes widened at a sight I felt I was most certainly not meant to see. Sitting down in the main room of the sauna was my mom and one of her friends, a voluptuously robust Rhydon gal with a lusciously large chest that almost rivaled my mom's huge size. I bit my lip, feeling a tenting in my towel as I eyed down the two mature females. My mom had a towel wrapped around her, covering her chest and reaching halfway down her thighs, obscuring the view of her body yet the towel hugged her firmly, keeping her plump curves showing and keeping me feeling hotter than normal, especially between the legs. Her friend, however, was far more prideful in their being alone—at least they thought they were—and she had her towel lazily sat beside her. Her breasts hung on her chest with the proper bit of sag to them from lack of support holding them up while remaining decently rounded and juicy. They looked to be at least DD-cup size and surely loaded with milk waiting to be nursed up! Her wide hips, toned, thick thighs, and built arms and biceps screamed "I'm a mother that can birth strong, healthy offspring and can hold her own against the toughest of males!". Her belly, meanwhile, had a bit more of a pudgy look to it, maintaining a slightly visible six pack within the soft looking roundness. She was the perfect blend of muscle and chub and, needless to say, I was as hard as a rock for her as I was for my mom.

The two seemed to be having a conversation, but I was so caught up in my staring and fantasizing that I didn't even realize they were talking. My eyes kept glaring, staring down their bodies, going from my mom's covered form to the Rhydon's revealed one. Soon enough, I finally realized they were in the middle of a conversation and saw my mom giggle a bit before she reached to her towel and… oh my…

Down and went oh so slowly and out came her large chest, even bigger than the Rhydon's. Fat F-cups jiggled lightly as they spilled out from the fabric that once concealed them. Then came her plump gut, the roundness complimenting her large tits. Finally, the robe dropped entirely and that large, juicy backside and thick, meaty thighs were exposed. All of both of their figures were presented to me. I felt a strong throb in my towel and a moisture around the tip of my erection. I'd leaked quite a bit of precum simply staring them down. She sat back down and the two resumed their conversation of whatever it was they were talking about. Again, they went unheard by me as I was in a lustful trance, eyeing the two mothers' beautiful bodies. I wanted nothing more than to drop my towel, step out there, and take them right there and now.

I was a well gifted male where it really mattered. Between my legs was a hefty 10 inches of veiny meat that ached for a warm, moist home to accompany its picky tastes. I'd had a run-in with a few gals before that were once employees at my job, but none of them could handle the full package, always leaving the deep end of me out in the harsh cold while they caressed the upper half in their welcoming heat. I craved a fem that could take it all from tip to base. And mere feet away from me were two gals that could surely fit that criteria and so much more.

My ear twitched and eyes widened. My train of thought was derailed from a sudden sound echoing faintly. The sound of a moan. My heartbeat sky rocketed and my shaft gave another hearty throb. Through the curtain, I saw my mother pinning the Rhydon to her back and mounting over her in missionary position with their sexes pressed and grinding. I couldn't see much outside of that due to the angle as I could only see from the back. Their large asses obscured all the action happening up front. Regardless, seeing those fat rumps with their swollen pussies grinding and dribbling with their nectar was more than enough of a sight for me. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to deal with this issue between my legs. Standing up to unravel and drop my towel, I gazed down at my personal tower of fem pleasing thickness. Yep...that's about 10 inches, alright. I haven't measured lately so I couldn't quite tell if it was still the same size or had grown or lost an inch or two. No matter, a shaky paw wrapped around my erection and slowly began to pump along its glistening size, the sauna keeping my entire body dripping sweaty and my dick somewhat lubricated from it, allowing my paw to glide along its length with easy. I shuddered from the sensation, gritting my teeth as I bit back a moan. Last thing I needed was to explain why I had my dick in paw while watching my mom fuck her friend. Doubt that would go well.

My eyes remained glued to their backsides as they thrust and grind roughly, their pussies smacking together so hard I could almost hear the claps and juicy smacks of wet flesh against flesh. I gritted my teeth, growling ever so faintly to myself as I hadn't even realized that my paw had picked up its pace considerably and the other had joined in, now rapidly jerking myself, pumping up and down every bit of my pulsing organ with both paws as spills of precum quickly left a puddle of my essence on the ground. I shuddered hard, legs spread and sat back on the bench, eyes half-lidded as I struggled to keep them open and watch my mother's lesbian escapade play out right in front of me. By now, the two had gotten so into it that I could easily hear the panting and moaning, the dirty talk between the two, especially from the Rhydon. The things they said to each other was truly raunchy and full of lust and sexual hunger for one another. You'd think they were lovers the way they were going at each other!

"How's that pussy feel, bitch?" The Rhydon spoke, her tone deep with a dominant aura about it. A big contrast to my mother's soft, loving voice. "Love that fat pussy pushing on yours? Mmmhh!...grinding down hard on it, so desperate to cum, huh~?"

"Y-yeeesss..!" My mom cried out, her back arching as she slammed herself down upon the other fem. This time, I clearly heard the squelching and squishing of juices and folds grazing and shifting about. The sounds of sex mixed with their lustful moans and speech was driving me up the wall with arousal and I felt like exploding on the spot.

"Gonna cum just from grinding on me like this, hmm? Feels good rubbing clits, can't take the heat, babe~?" The Rhydon kept teasing my mom. It was so damn hot. I wanted to see her cum, see her spill and gush. I hoped she was a squirter, too. I could see her starting to convulse and shiver all over. She was getting close! It was obvious the Rhydon could tell as well as she'd grabbed my mom and changed positions. Now, they were sat back on the benches, legs spread and now I had a side view of the two and could see them crossing legs and my mom's friend smashing her hips upon hers, their cunts hitting up hard. My mom cupped herself, feeling up her plush breasts as she gave off another cry and I licked my lips as I suddenly felt parched.

She was a squirter.

Her nectar made a mess of their crotches as her sex spilled a spray of juices onto their pussies and thighs, her liquids adding to the spilling and puddling of sweat off of their bodies. She was a trembling mess, panting loudly, visible puffs of air blowing from her muzzle with every exhale. "Atta girl...squirting like a good slut~ Now it's time to _cum_ like one." Her voice dripped with lust. The Rhydon wanted to wear my mom out till she couldn't take it. The way she took control, the way she began to grind and thrust herself upon my mom, those feral growls of hers mixing with my mom's loud moans and cries for mercy. She wasn't going to stop until mom passed out.

"F-FUCK!" She screamed, her body seeming to move itself as she began to grind back on the fellow plump fem.

"That's it! Let your desires control your body! Let the pleasure move you forward! Don't think, just **cum!** " She slammed their crotches together one more time and their clits met in a sort of sword fight, bumping and rubbing over each other repeatedly. Both females went into a spasm of convulsions as they howled together, backs arching, mom groping herself to the point of spraying some of her succulent milk while the Rhydon reached a clawed paw down to rub on their clits, further stimulating their releases as I could just barely see the thick spills of their orgasms oozing from both cunts and further moisturizing their crotches. My body shook and I grit my teeth again before it hit me hard and I lost control. A loud moan escaped before I could quickly cover my mouth, slamming both paws onto it and praying they didn't hear.

Their attention being directed to the curtain said otherwise.

My cock jumped and throbbed like crazy; I was a single pump away from orgasm. I felt it all welling up in the base of my shaft, awaiting that single rub to send the thick liquid racing up my erection and spilling in climax. But it never came. My paws remained clamped over my muzzle and I began to sweat even more than the sauna was already causing. The two, albeit shaky, stood from their position and began to walk over. This was it. I'm dead. Grounded for life! Despite the fear quickly filling me, my cock only kept jumping and throbbing as it had a mind of its own and was filled with more and more excitement the closer they approached. Perhaps a bit too much. My mom's paw was the one to reach to the curtain and my eyes shot open. A sudden burst of sexual adrenaline shot through me and I stood up straight and went stiff as a board. My cock gave one more throb and just as the curtains opened…

"F-fffuuugggrrrrghhh..." I trembled violently as my eyes darted open. My vision was blurred but I could feel a rush of pleasure soaring through me and into my crotch. Wiping my eyes to clear my vision, I looked around to see the familiar walls and ceiling of my bedroom. What? Just a dream?

Sitting up and tossing the sheet from over my body, I looked down to see myself with raging morning wood tenting my pants and a mess of thick white all over them and on the sheet I'd just thrown off of myself. I sighed, frustration evident in my voice. Not only was that just a dream, but now I had a real mess to clean up. Looking over at my nightstand, I took a glance at my alarm clock. 5:46AM it read. A little over an hour early from what I set my alarm for. Mom wouldn't usually be awake at this early hour. Getting out of bed, I grabbed the sheet and balled it up lazily before carrying it with me to the laundry room down in the basement. Walking along the hall, I passed by my mom's room before stopping to take a quick peek inside. Carefully opening the door just a crack, I took a look inside and indeed she was still asleep. The sheet was barely draped over her so I could see most of her body. Still dressed in only her lingerie, it seems. My shaft gave a throb at the sight and I groaned silently, closing her door back and resuming my trek to the basement.

Pajamas and sheet in the washer, I was back upstairs and in the bathroom taking a shower to clean myself and start the day. I'd spent a lot of it standing lost in thought, constantly replaying that dream in my head. Despite my more than natural love for my mother, that was a first. I'd never dreamed about her in such a way, let alone having sex with another female. I also knew I wasn't crazy in there not being a spa in this town. You'd think that would have set off some red flag or something. Meh, dreams are weird.

Stepping out the shower, I quickly dried and was back to my room. Another glance over to the nightstand and I saw it was now 6:22AM. I manually turned off my alarm clock since I was already awake, threw on my school clothes, and decided to make breakfast for mom and myself. Hopefully that'd help take my mind off that dream.

I decided to go with something simple and made pancakes and eggs with some ham on the side. Maybe that isn't really simple. Whatever. I'd set down two plates on either side of the dining table as well as the piles of pancakes, eggs, and ham in the center. My ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and I turned around to see my mom coming down, yawning and wiping away the leftover dust in her eyes. She was still in her lingerie, though it was a bit more sloppily put on her body, her bra barely clinging to her, showing off more cleavage than normal, and her panties rolled up a slight bit on the sides. Tossing and turning in her sleep must have done it. I bit my lip and sat down quickly as I felt another tent coming up.

"Mmhh morning, sweetie..." She groggily greeted with another yawn.

"M-Morning, mom." I stumbled over my words slight as I tried to quickly reply, hoping not to look too suspicious. The dream was playing in my head again.

"Oh, did you make breakfast for us?" She sat at the table with me, giving a soft smile.

"Yeah, I work up a bit earlier than usual so I figured I'd go ahead and do breakfast this time. I didn't wanna wake you up and going back to bed would've been pointless since I'd be waking back up in about an hour after anyway."

"This is really sweet of you, deary. Mommy really appreciates what you've done." I could see her tail wagging as she reached for some of the food and placed it on her plate. I followed suit and we began to eat together. "So, today is Thursday. It's your last day of the week to work then you're off. Do you have any plans for tomorrow or Saturday?"

"Uhh...not really. I guess I'd see if I can do any catch up or makeup work to improve my grade. I don't really have much in the way of free time, unfortunately. But it's okay, school is almost over and once I graduate, I'll have a lot more time since I'll only be doing work. I'm looking into trying to get my schedule changed to a morning shift once I graduate so I can go in early then have the rest of the day to myself. I was also looking into possibly going to full-time as well since school wouldn't be in the way—"

"NO!" My mom shouted out with her paws slamming on the table. My eyes widened and I jumped in shock from her sudden outburst. She quickly adjusted herself. "I-I mean… you don't have to do full-time, dear. You're handling very well on part-time, you should allow yourself the luxuries of a long day of relaxation after your morning shift." That was an odd change from her. She seemed quite resentful of the idea of me working full-time. I'd figured she'd like the extra money from doing so.

"Err...ooookay? I mean...you've always known what was best for me so..." I scratched the back of my head, trying to understand this situation.

"Y-Yes! Of course, mother always knows best for you, dear!" She seemed nervous about something. "Anyway, look at the time, it looks like you've gotta get to school! The final is coming soon so you'd oughta do your best these last few days! Mommy will see you tonight, I love you, deary byyye!" She waved from her seat as I sat there, looking at her quite confused. That was very dismissive of her. Is she hiding something? I'm definitely not thinking too much into this, but at the same time it's probably best I don't bring it up. I do have to get going to school anyway. Getting up, I walked over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before I was out the door, grabbing my bag along the way that had my books and work uniform in it.

The next few days passed as slow as usual and before I knew it, it was time for my final. Twas the big day and I found myself stressing at the kitchen table, cramming on some last minute knowledge alongside a waffle. "Sweetie, you've been in your books day in and day out since Friday, you barely left your room the entire weekend, I'm getting very worried." My mom sat a plate with freshly fried eggs on them. I took some and placed them on my plate with my waffles without even looking up from my book.

"Today's the big day, mom. I've got my finals in less than an hour and I'm freaking out! I don't feel ready, I don't think I've studied enough, if I flunk this test, I'm doomed to possibly repeat the grade!" My stress levels jumped higher just talking about it. I was barely eating my food right, occasionally stabbing my lips or cheeks with eggs and waffles before the fork found my mouth and I scarfed it down repeatedly, all while remaining eyes glued to my books. Suddenly, my books were snatched away and I nearly hissed like an animal before a gentle slap struck my right cheek. I snapped out of my stress trance and looked up from the table to see my mother's saddened, concerned eyes staring back at me.

"Honey..." Her voice was softer than usual. Her eyes glistened a bit and I began to feel bad. She leaned over the table and planted a quick, soft kiss to my lips. My face went blood red and grew very hot as she pulled back with a warm smile on her face. "You can't work well under so much stress. You have to calm down and think straight."

"B-But if I don't do well and fail the test, I'll be a total disappointment and, and you might not like me anymore!" I frantically blurted aloud without even realizing what was coming out of my mouth. Everything went silent. I felt even worse than before. My mom, her face held many emotions. Sadness, guilt, pain. I was tugged into her arms, embraced tightly by her, face buried into her breasts.

"Sweetie..." Her voice trembled just barely. "You could never be a disappointment. You're my pride and joy, my sweet son. I don't ever want you to think such harmful thoughts." She gave me another kiss to the forehead before letting me go. "It's almost time for you to go. You should get ready, it's your last official day. Do your best and mommy will have a surprise for you when you get home." She gave me a wink and a pat on the head. My face was flushed completely red as I wordlessly rose from the table, books in paw and stumbled out the house and down the street.

Hours later and the evening sky welcomed me from my work as I began my walk home. All day, my mind was distracted with thoughts. My finals went well enough, in my opinion, despite the constant reminder of my mom's words playing in my head. She said she had a surprise for me when I got home. What could that surprise be? Nothing I could think of made any sense but I was almost home so it'd all come together soon enough. One thought came by but I quickly dismissed it as me being a perverse teenager. That dream had come to mind again. But that was extremely unlikely. Impossible? I honestly wouldn't say so. Just very not possible. But… it has been a long time since I've seen or heard word of my mom getting laid. You never know what could happen when I step through those doors.

Doing such, I closed the door beside me and placed my bag down. It was a lot lighter than usual as I'd sold my books back to the school now that the semester was officially over for seniors. I had a nice extra bit of money in my pocket from that and I planned to surprise my mom with my own gift of a pocketful of cash. She could probably have a little shopping spree, I think she'd really like that. Speaking of, "Mom? I'm home!" I called out into the house, looking around the first floor. She wasn't in the dining room or the kitchen. Kicking off my shoes, I started up the stairs and noticed the bathroom lights were on.

"Sweetie, is that you?"I heard her voice from inside the bathroom. "Mommy's just finishing up her shower, I left dinner on the table for you. Eat up then come see me in my room, mommy's got her surprise for you but I've gotta put the finishing touches on!"

"Okay, mom. See you soon." Going back downstairs, I stepped into the kitchen and sure enough, there was a pot on the table filled with stew. Having myself a quick meal, I set the remains of the stew in the fridge for eating later and I was off to the bathroom first to shower and clean after a long, stress and sweat filled day. One relaxing shower later, I stepped into my room, unraveling my towel from around my waste and tossing it aside, I dressed myself in pajamas, basic purple and white striped long sleeve and pants, and out of my room I went. Slowly approaching my mom's room, questions began to run through my mind once more. What was it she had waiting for me? Was it a vacation? Nah, it couldn't be. I didn't put in for a vacation. Couldn't be food, I just ate. Maybe it's a puppy? But she said she had to put on the finishing touches. What could she do to a dog that needs finishing touches? Wrap it up and put a bow on its head?

Now standing outside her door, I swallowed my anxiousness and knocked softly, awaiting a response. Silence filled the air for moments that felt like minutes before I finally heard her voice chime in. "Come in, dear~" She spoke with a sing song voice. I gulped, nervousness engulfing me once again as a shaky paw wrapped around the doorknob and twisted it slowly. Hearing the click, I steeled myself and went in, pushing open the door and taking a full step forward. "Ahh, there you are, darling~" I heard her voice again as well as the door closing itself behind me. I lifted my head and turned myself to face her.

There she was. My mother. Laid out on her bed, red ribbons wrapped around her chest and waist as a sort of clothing, covering most of her breasts and ass, laid out on her front and facing me, her tail swishing to and fro idly. On her back was a large red bow matching the ribbons that bound her body. She was the surprise. My own mother wrapped herself like a present and _presented_ herself to me.

I was at a loss for words. "Surprise~" She sang with a soft giggle.

"M…M-Mom, wha….what are...h-huh..?" I stumbled over my words. Was this another dream? It couldn't be, could it? Is this really happening?

Mom giggled again and smiled seductively at me, using one of her clawed paws to motion me over to her. "Come here, darling. You've been so stressed out lately, for more reasons than school, I'm sure. I know what you've been wanting, dear. I figured walking around in my lingerie would bring out the courage in you to speak out to me, express your feelings, or even take advantage of being my son to sneak in some gropes through hugs and cuddles. I truly raised an endearing, respectful son. But now..." She rose her ass high for me and began to sway and rock it back and forth. She licked her lips seeing me quickly grow out to full mast, tenting my pants. "...now, it's time to throw away those courtesies and indulge in your desires… your _hungers_." A low growl rumbled in her throat as she gave herself a smack on her ass, the sound of her paw making contact echoing loudly and her plush rear wobbling in the aftermath. "Come here, my dear… your dessert is going to get cold~"

"M...Mom…" I blushed furiously, my body reacting on its own, approaching her and soon I found myself standing behind her, gazing down at her large ass and quivering, moist pussy. My eyes widened as I noticed something else. Something...unique about her. How I never even noticed this before is truly a mystery unsolvable. Alongside those juicy folds were a heavy, plump pair of gems that looked rather swollen and pent up. "Mom...wh-what is...are you a...Mom what?"

"Oh, that?" She giggled again and gave her ass another playful shake and jiggle. "I'm surprised you're only just realizing, darling. I suppose we both were holding secrets from each other. I never told you this for perhaps the same reason you never expressed your love for me. I didn't think you'd react so positively to it. Perhaps even resent me for it..." She looked down and went silent. I stood there behind her, gazing at her twin parts. Her soft sex and hefty sack. Seriously, how did I never notice this?

Regardless, I found myself… oddly even more attracted to my mother. I felt a new fire ignite in me. A desire, a hunger that I felt from behind. If those were that big then…

I shivered, new thoughts entering my mind. Imagines of my mother flaunting a large erection that tented her panties to the point of hiding nothing. Images of that meaty pole swinging and bouncing with her every step. Visuals of her holding me over her lap, swatting at my ass, that girthy dick pressed against me. Thoughts of that cock...plunged into my ass and putting out my fire with a healthy dosing of her cum.

My ears picked up the sound of moans. Without realizing it, I'd began subconsciously fondling my mom's sac, rolling her balls between my clawed fingers and giving them a gentle squeeze. "Mmmh, s-someone approves..~" My mother purred, her tail wagging with glee and sex dribbling a bit of its sweet essence. I took a strong whiff of the air around me, the strong blend of masculine musk and feminine desire invading my nostrils and corrupting my senses with various, sexual cravings. My cock throbbed with life, staining my pants with a thick bead of precum. I felt a strong need in my rump, a desire to be filled and bred.

I wanted my mother. For more reasons than I once thought.

"Mom, I..." I began but quickly stopped, exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding. I pulled my hand away from her sack and instinctively brought it to my face for a whiff, smelling the musky aroma left on my paw from her gems. The smell made me quiver with a low purr rumbling in my throat and my lust spiked quickly. My erection pulsed in my pajamas and I finally tugged them down, freeing my stiffy and letting it bounce in the open air. My eyes kept gazing over her lusciously round ass, those quivering, moist lips, but especially to her heavy gems. Of everything in front of me, I couldn't tear my eyes away from her balls. All the times I've fantasized of fucking my mom, her plump tits smothering my dick, her pussy milking the seed from my cock, her body bouncing on mine...and now I can't help but want her on top.

I leaned in towards her crotch, that musky aroma drawing me in as my nose soon pressed to her cunt, grazing the slick folds while I began to drag my tongue across her sack. Those scents became taste as the flavor of her essence lingered on my tongue, tingling my taste buds with its bitterly pungent palate. Shivers trailed through both of our forms, hers of pleasure and mine of anticipation for more, tongue flicking over her sack once again then a third, a fourth, so on and so on, endlessly lapping away at her family jewels. Soon, my lips would wrap around one of her orbs and begin a gentle suckle, tongue dancing about the testicle in my muzzle while my mother's desirous moans played out like a harmony to my ears. My paws grasped her plump derriere, kneading into the malleable softness of her cheeks, clawed paws squishing deep into the warmth of her lush behind while I felt her up among my suckles at her balls, adding the occasional swat to her fat ass cheeks to hear those surprised, pleasured yelps from her.

Moments of this passed before I pulled away, my body feeling a submissive surge of wanting more from my mother. Remembering her 'wrapping', I finally unraveled my present, despite having already dug into the treats, and soon, her body was fully exposed in all of its alluring glory, lush tits resting upon the bed, her eye candy back end free of its covering and her giving a playful bounce of her ass to further entice me. She rose her ass higher to show off in full and I bit my lip as I finally caught a glimpse of what my body began to ache for. Hanging between her legs and just barely in view under her large sack and between thick thighs was a massive rod that was even thicker than my own. My eyes could see only the base and about a couple inches up before the rest was out of eye shot, but I could only imagine her cock being even larger than my own. And with 10 inches being the contender, I gulped as the vivid visuals came flood in once again. Every inch of her buried into my ass, my gut bulged with her size, my insides being moved around by that monster…

"Darling? Does something catch your eye?"Her voice brought me back from my fantasies and I blushed a hot red shade. I simply nodded my response. "Mmhh, and may I ask what is it my sweetheart would like to engage with~?"

"Yo...y-your..." I bit my lip. All of this beauty, all of her gorgeous, feminine figure, and I was about to exclaim a hunger for dick. What would she think? No, we've come this far together, we have nothing more to hide from each other. "Your..." Once again, I found myself unable to say it. Despite my grit to lay claim to my desires with her, I just couldn't seem to say it.

"Myyyy?" She gave her ass another sway. This time, instead of eyeing down her lush, wobbling cheeks, my eyes gazed to the heavy orbs that hung low and swished with her subtle motions, biting my lip as I again imagined lewd thoughts of her holding me down, those heavy orbs smacking upon my own rather plump behind as she bred me like a bitch in heat. I felt another throb from my own erection and a low groan came from me. I shook my head and finally blurted it all out as quickly as I could.

"Iwantyourdickinsidememom!" I quickly covered my mouth, face as red as ever. She remained still for a moment before a soft giggle came from her. She turned her head and smiled sweetly at me.

"Well why didn't you say so sooner~?" She rose up from the bed, her smile becoming a devious smirk and began to growl at me as she now sat in a kneeling position. My eyes shot open as I was now present with her erected mass standing before mine. She was **massive**! From looking alone, I knew there was no way all of that would ever fit inside me! And yet, every bit of me was determined to try. "14 inches."

"Wh...-"

"That's how big it is." She didn't miss a beat in her speech. It was almost as if she's said this many times before. I wouldn't be surprised. Leaning forward, her paws grabbed me by the waist and she pulled me into her signature embrace; face smothered between her breasts, arms wrapped fully around me, almost like a bear hug. Only this time, her lips met mine for more than a gentle, motherly kiss. She was full on lips locked firm and filled with passion. My eyes closed as I was quick to return the affection, lips parting and tongues greeting one another, her larger tongue easily overpowering mine as she lead the kiss with me following her motions, moaning sensually into the kiss while her paws caress up and down my back. My eyes came close, letting instinct take me along the ride, shuddering as contact between my thighs and her erection were made, that girthy pole slipping between my thighs as I'd clamp them gently on her dick and she'd begin to buck her hips, slowly fuck my soft thighs. They weren't nearly as plump and squishy as hers but they seemed to grant her pleasant feelings so they were well enough for her.

We remained like this for minutes, lips pressed, tongues dancing, moans sounding, her hips bucking, until my thighs and legs were quite slick with her constant spills of precum. Finally, she pulled back and broke the kiss, panting lightly with strands of saliva connecting our tongues and lips before snapping as we pulled far enough from each other's faces. Our eyes met each other's gazes and she purred lowly, caressing my cheek with a paw before laying me on my back and grabbing at my thighs, raising and spreading them, putting myself on display, arousal standing tall and ass at the ready. She licked her lips, admiring the view she laid out for herself before getting into position, her slick, precum leaking girth grazing over my gems then under them, pushing onto my plush ass and grinding between my cheeks, smearing her clear fluid over my pucker, lubricating me for what's to come. "Hmm hmm… you look awfully anxious to feel me inside you, dear." She teased, poking and prodding my star. I groaned lowly, anticipation filling me as I kept bracing myself for that single thrust that never came. "Perhaps more anxious to feel me than I am to feel you...~"

"M-Mooooooom..." I whined, covering my face with my paws, trying to hide my embarrassment as my face burned bright red. She gave her signature giggle, applying more pressure against my pucker with her tip. I felt her pressing more and more, just about to penetrate my ring before the pressure suddenly let up and she returned to her grazing, another whine being won out of me. "Come ooooon..."

"My my, such an impatient boy you are." She gave my thighs a gentle stroke as she pressed onto my entrance once more, grinding and prodding, pushing more and more until I finally felt her tip pop in. I tensed hard, my virgin backside invaded by the head of my own mother's erection, my eyes shutting tight and gritting my teeth feeling her finally plunge into me. She remained with only the head in, her purrs rumbling deeply while she let precum sink into me in spurts and oozes, lubricating me internally before dipping the first of many inches into my tunnel. I shook as that cock filled and spread my canal, walls clenching, the conflicting sensations of a strange, new pleasure overwhelming me and an unknown object entering me leaving my walls fluctuating between trying to tug her further yet push her back out. I groaned aloud, mixtures of pain and pleasure from my first time and her large size leaving me writhing and quaking as I felt the next inch enter, more of my meat spreading as her thick member pushed ever so slowly, sliding bit by bit, seconds passing with every new inch that managed to fill my walls.

"Fff...fuuuck...mom..." I gasped out, chest rising and falling as my heart rate sky rocketed from the anticipation of being mated by my mother. I could see her panting a bit as well, leaning over me and gazing into my eyes while keeping her pace steady as to cause the least amount of harm to my body from that massive rod entering me. Another inch inside, I felt her nearing my deepest depths. I could feel her in my gut now and she wasn't even halfway in. The next inch pushed forward, more precum painting my walls, more lubrication making the insertion easier on the both of us. The pain that loomed over me with about half of her dick spreading my virgin ass open like a rubber band on a mon's wrist began to die down as the more she spilled pre in my hole, the more slick I became and the more she slid fluidly into my backside. The pain was about nonexistent at this point as I began to fall into a mess of moans, paws all over my face trying to hide my big blush, my stupid, goofy grin, anything to hide my excessive embarrassment and enjoyment of having about 9 out of 14 inches of MILF dick buried inside my rear end. I couldn't see it, with my paws over my face and all, but I could certainly _feel_ the bulge her dick made in my stomach, its large size certainly forcing my insides to make room for her to fit every bit in me. And that she did as I heard a loud growl sound and her hips pressed snugly against mine, her balls planted flat upon my ass signifying that 14 meaty inches of mature fem dick managed to bury itself into a slightly chubby little Nidoran like myself. How this was a thing and I'm still alive to tell the tale is beyond my understanding. But thank Arceus I am.

"A-Atta boy...my baby boy's a real _snug_ fit for mommy..." She spoke through moans and pants. I could feel her throbbing nonstop in my ass, as if she was ready to burst already. "Mmrf...tightest ass momma ever did fuck, f-for sure..." So I am her tightest yet. I suppose being both plenty younger than her and smaller than her, it shouldn't be a surprise. Not to mention being...well, once being a virgin on top of all of that. I felt her grinding onto me, stirring about within my insides, sloshing the loads of precum around in my ass, even feeling it oozing out of me and onto her crotch and oozing down my ass and her thighs onto the bed below. I felt so full, not just of dick but of her clear essence. It was as if she'd had her orgasm already, there was so much! I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, with her being of her size… and being of her _size_ , this is just another day in the bedroom for her. But for me, all of this was new; the pleasures, the feelings, the senses, the embraces. The entire process of being taken by another male…err...being taken by someone with a cock was something I'd never experienced before. I'd had sex with males before, but never were they the dominant type. Sure, I'd blown dicks before too, quite a few times, even. But I think I've gotten the point across by now that nobody's fucked my ass prior to now.

Finally, she began to pull out of me, but I knew she wasn't leaving. Oh no, we were just beginning. Those throbs, however, I must have been a very snug fit for her because she certainly was close. Every pulse of her length within me was a sign. The strength of those twitches weren't regular throbs. I was milking her for every bit of her cream without realizing I was. The whole time, I was panting, gasping, moaning, mouth agape, eyes shut, body quaking, my own dick spilling with precum, making a mess of itself and my belly. The entire time she was buried in me, her cock's thick size kept her pressing down firmly upon my prostate to grant a considerable amount of additional simulation to my arousal. The flings of preseed from my dick onto my face was a sure sign of that. I felt as if I could cum as well—a hands free orgasm just like that! That would be a first for me as well. The pleasure that coursed through me as she began her slow but firm fuck was incredible. Of all the mons I'd fucked before, the pleasure of sex with them could not compare to being bred by my own mother. My erection jumped with life harder and harder. I was going to cum. I couldn't hold it no matter how hard I tried.

"Ah ah ah~" I gasped aloud, feeling a strong clamping around the base of my length. It almost hurt how firm the hold was. Glancing down, I noticed that my mother had grabbed onto my dick and was squeezing hard, cutting off the pipes and preventing any further fluid from escaping through my shaft. I groaned aloud, quickly feeling the buildup beginning within the base of my shaft. I was on the verge of orgasm, but she wouldn't allow it to come out. "Mommy has more plans for you...you're not allow to let that out yet~!" With that, she used her free paw to hold me down and began to slam away, her hips tugging back only to drive forward until a loud, powerful **SMACK!** rung out with every clash of her hips upon my own. I screamed in agonizing euphoria as I was immediately fucked senseless, saliva flinging from my tongue hanging loosely from my open muzzle as my body and world alike were rocked to pleasurable sensations I could not even fathom. The buildup of my orgasm in the base of my cock grew stronger and stronger and the pain of being denied my release began to make itself known within me. My groans were growing more and more anguished as that need to cum increased, but she never eased up. Yet her thrusts were only getting rougher and wilder, constantly grinding that large pole across my prostate as it slickly ripped itself from my quivering canal only to bury back into the tunnels, that gold mine of thick, off-white moments from splattering my cave.

"It's...c-coming…!" She announced, her climax moments away as her thrusts grew frantic. Whatever pace she maintained was long gone and she now fucked with feral animosity. I screamed my pain and pleasure as she bottomed out with all the force she could muster and a loud, feral roar sounded, signifying her climax. Bursts of her white painted my insides and my gut was quick to make her orgasm known to the nonexistent public as it distorted and swelled with her slimy white, gush after gush being felt within my ass pooling and flooding, soon splattering out of my butt and making a mess of the bed. My eyes rolled back, the sensations beyond overwhelming at this point, Every motion she made sent a ripple of bliss coursing through my veins and the entire time, she kept her grip tight and ensured nothing came from my cock. I needed to cum so badly.

"That's my boy! It's your turn! It's time to become a true man!" She called out and tugged herself from me, not even finished with her orgasm. Cum continued to shoot from her as she raise up and released her grip from my cock, only to slam herself upon my lap. My body shot up, my back arched, my mind shattered as mind numbing pleasure struck my body like a thunderbolt. Slick moisture wrapped around every inch of my cock, tightness gripped hard onto me, warmth swallowed me whole from between the legs as she'd slammed me into her cunt without a second thought and her orgasm doubled over while mines burst into her relentlessly. While she showered my entire upper half in the remains of her release, I unloaded a very pent up, very needed release into her insides, now my turn to bury globs of steamy white into her cunt, feeding my mother another healthy helping of young nidos to her tight womb that happily massaged the tip of my dick as I'd pushed all the way through, both of our minds rattled with unspeakable euphoria.

Minutes passed before both of us finally gave way to the afterglow of our breeding, gallons of white leftover on our bodies, my chest, stomach, and face painted in layers, ass spilling with her cum, and her insides well flooded, her chubby belly even more plump. Both of us were swelled with each other's love and oozing healthy creampies from one another's lust. She smiled at me and I at her, my arousal still buried within her, throbbing as stiff as ever but very much satisfied.

She leaned down to kiss me tenderly on the lips and I return the quick and gentle show of affection, caressing her cheek lovingly with one paw and the other cupping her chest, kneading a breast lightly. We then pulled away and she gave me a smile before we nuzzled one another, barely clinging to consciousness as she muttered one last thing to me that filled me with a warm feeling of completion.

"Congratulations, honey… You passed~"


End file.
